Hall of Wind Land of Fire
by Oky Verlo
Summary: A tale, telling what has been. A tale, telling what will be. This tale, telling what is. The people of whom I tell are not my own, nor are the origins I share. Who am I, you ask? I am the Storyteller. Come, sit and listen, for this tale is about to begin.
1. Gathering

_**This land is vast and amazing. There are four continents on this world, all islands, with smaller ones joining their leadership. The North, East, South and West are all monarchies, a royal family as rulers. In the South, the Ashura's rule, guided by t he souls of the past. In the East, it is the Kinomoto's, guided by beings of magic true born. The West has a Mage as its ruler, but there is no family name in the Western Quarter, and guidance comes from the voices of the wise. And the North is ruled by the Himura's, guided by the lone Kudo heir. I am the story teller, and this is where our tale begins, many years ago in the warm, sunny lands of the North.**_

_The Northern land is the epicentre for the growth of fruits and grain. Not one of the other three quarters is able to grow them, so the northern quarter has great financial support from the other three for the exportation. The current ruler, King Himura, had arranged for a great ball to be held in honour of the dignitaries coming from the other quarters. The dignitaries would be swearing their allegiance to the king and he would continue supporting their homelands with his country's fruit and grain. _

_The ball was a great success. The silver-white walls were decorated with vibrant reds, gold and oranges, symbolizing the resources responsible for the great trading. All the food was prepared to perfection and entirely out of the fruits and grains that could be harvested in a northern season. The king and his two children were standing on a raised platform, dressed in their finery, reminiscent of the Chinese fashion. The king was in golden robes, the Princess Tsukiko in a red dress, and the young Prince Rikuo in robes of darkest green._

_The visitors were just as splendidly dressed, all in the ancient traditions of their lands. King Himura glanced over the people gathered and allowed a smile to cross his lips. Such peace and prosperity he hoped would be passed on to his daughter Tsukiko. Gender meant nothing to the North. The first born child was always more trained then the second, so who else to lead after King Himura died if not his eldest child?_

_As the night progressed great joy and laughter was in abundance, along with delicious food and potent drink. The king himself found the drink to be of great strength and fought to keep himself composed from its effects. But not all were in such a gay and festive mood. The Northern chief Chancellor was renowned for being a dark, emotionless man, with little heart for anything past his assigned duty. He watched the proceedings with disdain evident upon his features._

_There were several children gathered at the ball also. Aside from the princess and prince of the North, there were the noble children of all four quarters within the boundaries of the great ballroom. The young prince Rikuo was playing a chasing game with come children from the West, a brother and sister whose names did not match, when something caught his eye. Or should I say some__one__? _

_A boy, probably just around the prince's age, was standing by one of the many windows that adorned the walls. He was dressed in simple regalia, a black robe with threads of white to represent the wind littering the fabric. The child himself was pale in skin, with hair of shimmering gold. Had the child been taller, his hair would have melded with the decorations upon the walls; such was the colour of his hair that was styled to fall longer to the right of his face. The feature of the boy that had caught the prince's attention, however, were the hazel eyes with flecks of green dancing through their depths, mirroring the prince's robe. Rikuo, having been taught to recognize faces of people with even minor importance, had never seen the young boy before. _

_His eyes suggested heritage in the East, whilst his hair proclaimed origins in the West. The boy's figure was yet to fully develop, but already held litheness, a gracefulness that lay claim to the South, yet the robes he wore were held sacred in the North. The boy couldn't have appeared more different from Rikuo unless he changed his apparel. Rikuo, though only seven years of age, was with black hair and dark brown eyes with his skin tanned, already a tall boy developing the muscular physique common to the men of the North. _

_As Rikuo watched the boy, the chasing game forgotten, the boy chanced to look in his direction, meeting the young prince's gaze with an intensity that stole Rikuo's breath. For that instant, Rikuo saw the world in the other boy's eyes. Happiness, pain, suffering, joy, peace and war, all flitted across the hazel green eyes of a boy about seven years into the world, before they were masked, hidden behind passive depths of near life-less brown and grey._

_Rikuo felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Why should someone so young have to suffer so much? How were they able to survive with so much pain? Rikuo took a step in the direction of the boy, intent upon making the hurt and sadness go away._

"My name's Rikuo. What's yours?"

_The young boy started, surprised by the sudden presence of the Northern Prince by his side. Rikuo managed to stifle the grin that threatened to appear, and repeated the question._

"Well? What's your name?"

_The young boy blushed slightly, embarrassed that the prince was interested in him at all and managed to stutter out a response._

"Kaz ... Kazahaya ... your majesty."

_Rikuo chuckled. The boy called Kazahaya was ridiculously polite if he actually called the prince a title when a few minutes ago he had been running around like a normal kid. Rikuo saw that Kazahaya was still nervous and extended a hand in front of the boy._

"Come on. Let's join in the games."

_Rikuo was surprised that Kazahaya didn't take the offered hand and instead seemed to shrink into the wall._

"No thanks." _A sad smile crept onto Kazahaya's face, which Rikuo instantly disliked._ "I feel like I need to stay here, out of the way."

_Rikuo had heard of Noble men and women practically beating disobedience out of their children, but he had always thought that the children had been bad to begin with. Rikuo couldn't imagine little Kazahaya ever being bad. Maybe Kazahaya's parents thought he would turn bad if they didn't? A glance sent towards the small boy showed that Kazahaya was nervously examining his surroundings, as though he were afraid of being attacked. Maybe Kazahaya's parents were just worried that Kazahaya would get lost, and told him to stay where they could find him. Rikuo smiled at that thought. Kazahaya seemed pretty nice, just a bit out of his comfort zone. Rikuo knew first hand how daunting balls could be, especially if it was your first one. Rikuo decided that if Kazahaya were with him, no one was allowed to get angry and grabbed Kazahaya's tiny hand within his own._

_Kazahaya froze for a moment before shaking and wrenching his hand away from the young prince's grasp. Rikuo was a little angry at first, before he turned and saw Kazahaya's face. A cold sweat had broken out over the child's pale brow, and fear was running through his eyes._

'_A child that is hurt does everything to never be hurt again.' Something one of Rikuo's tutors had told him. If Kazahaya had been hurt before and it happened because someone grabbed his hand, why wouldn't he be afraid?_

"I'm sorry Kazahaya. I didn't mean to scare you."

_Even though the young prince felt as though he should give the boy in front of him a comforting hug, that meant more contact, which is what scared Kazahaya to begin with. Kazahaya caught his breath and straightened his posture before looking back at Rikuo. The gaze from earlier had returned. Rikuo felt himself swallow when Kazahaya gave him a smile. The smile wasn't sad or faked. It was warm and gentle; the sort of smile you had to earn._

"It's okay. I really would like to play with every one, but it's for the best if I stay here." _Kazahaya gave a deep bow, the depth indicating the difference in rank between himself and the prince before him. Rikuo knew the significance of such a deep bow too. Kazahaya's bow told any watching that Kazahaya was a commoner in rank. Rikuo knew that commoners were forbidden entrance into this ball; the guards payed absolute attention to that. Rikuo figured that Kazahaya felt he owed the prince as much respect as he could show, because this wasn't the first time someone had bowed deeper than rank marked._

_Rikuo was about to persist in Kazahaya's involvement when a melodic voice calling his name had his attention drifting. Rikuo's gaze left Kazahaya and searched the ballroom until his eyes fell upon the northern princess, his elder sister Tsukiko. Before he could stop himself, or even realise his actions, Rikuo found himself running to the princess, leaving Kazahaya in his spot against the wall._

"Sister. You were calling me?" _The princess smiled at the informal address, and bent slightly so that she stood level with her brother._ "I was wondering where you disappeared to little brother. Wherever did you wander off to?"

_Rikuo blushed in embarrassment. He explained to the princess that he had been playing with the other noble children for a while until he began talking to Kazahaya. The young prince suddenly realised that he had left Kazahaya alone and turned to see if the young boy was alright. Rikuo sighed in relief when he saw that Kazahaya hadn't left his post by the window, before Tsukiko was speaking to him again._

"I was wondering where that little boy had gone as well." _Rikuo looked to his sister, a puzzled expression on his face. Princess Tsukiko looked at her little brother with a sadness marring her features._ "As he was entering, he accidentally bumped into the Chief Chancellor. You know how that man thought this entire ball was a pointless waste of time and money? He has been fuming terribly because father ignored him, and when the boy bumped into him, he snapped and vented his frustrations on the child. I didn't hear all of it, but he called the boy a worthless piece of trash, something that needed to stay in the corner unnoticed. The boy froze for a bit, before he quietly excused himself and essentially vanished. He looked terrified."

_Rikuo could feel his heart twinge in pain at what his sister told him. The Chief Chancellor was an unkind man on the best of days, but after fuming and restraining anger for near a week, the slightest thing had caused him to demean a child he hadn't even known. Kazahaya had looked nervous during his perusal of the ballroom no doubt afraid that the Chief Chancellor would notice what should remain unnoticed. Rikuo felt his fist clench at his side in anger, as he forced himself to breathe normally. He had no idea why he was feeling so protective over the boy he had only just met, but Rikuo, even at the age of seven, had learnt never to deny his reactions and instincts. A quick glance towards his sister showed that she too was infuriated by the Chief Chancellors actions towards the blond youth, and after a brief moment's consultation, the siblings began searching the great ballroom. Their quarry was found by himself, standing by the table laden with great foods of the season holding a glass chalice of wine, his face contort with disgust at the price such extravagance would cost. The Prince and Princess approached the Chief Chancellor with restrained anger, and he appraised them with rage of his own._

"Why are you so angry?" _Tsukiko began. She, by nature, was a caring girl and could see reason in most all situations. There was an unspoken agreement between Rikuo and his sister that she would start the confrontations, and the prince would end them._ "Yes this ball cost a large amount, but the alliances and wealth that occur because of it greatly exceeds its expense."

_The Chief Chancellor glared at the princess, and proceeded to speak with a cold and calculating voice._

"Yes, maybe so, but the wealth will come from exporting more and more of our resources, and it costs time and money to export greater loads. We would do better to ignore alliances and all the havoc they can cause."

_Rikuo felt his anger grow. The king had explained to his children at great length the benefits of alliances and treaties. Rarely did they cause havoc if one payed attention to what was going on around the place. _

"Even if you do not believe in them, what right does that give you to call a child trash?"

_The Chancellor turned his gaze to the young prince before speaking, his voice showing signs of the terrible wrath beneath it._

"If his majesty is referring to the insect that ran into me, he deserves to be treated as the filth that he is. I don't care what social status he is in his homeland, here, that child is nothing better than a dead cat on the side of the road."

_Tsukiko had felt her anger raise at the previous statement, but the last statement had her seeing red. Rikuo had been seething, but instead felt unadulterated rage at the words of the man before him._

"You call him an insect? A piece of filth?" _the Chancellor looked surprised that the prince was contesting his words._ "He may be a child in years, but he is a man at heart and is more kind than you will ever know. Not only does he possess the kindness of the God's, he is blessed with forgiveness exceeding that which man can normally attain!" _Rikuo's voice had grown in intensity, but the volume remained low, threatening in its near silence_ "If there is any trash or filth within this ballroom, it resides in your visage, not his!"

_The royal children turned away, their confrontation ended, and began to walk away from the greatly insulted Chancellor. Tsukiko made up her mind to persuade the king to replace such an unfeeling man, whilst Rikuo made plans to make the terrified young Kazahaya feel better. Both started when they heard the sound of glass shattering, the echoing clinks as the destroyed crystals fell to the floor. The Prince and Princess turned to see the Chancellor nearly atop them, the remainders of the chalice held in one hand, a knife of considerable length taken from the table in the other._

_Neither could move, finding themselves terrified at the sight before them. The Chancellor drew closer every instant, the knife raised, preparing to strike them down. Rikuo found himself closing his eyes, almost expectant of the knife to befall him, when a sharp jolt in his side caused his eyes to snap open._

_The young prince found himself, and his elder sister, being pushed out of the blade's path by a most beautiful apparition of golden hair wearing a robe of darkest night, before the deadly knife sunk deep into its side. Rikuo felt himself gasping, as he realised that it was no ghost saving him, no spectre of time long past. _

_Blood spilled from the wound in young Kazahaya's side. Princess Tsukiko felt a scream of unrelenting fear escape from her throat and push past her lips. Every person within the ballroom turned to see the Northern Chief Chancellor pulling the knife roughly from the same boy shaking on the ground. The guards started moving, slowly surrounding the man, clearly no longer stable. _

_The Chancellor's gaze once again fell upon the royal siblings and a vicious snarl escaped his mouth._

"Tenacious little fly, I will give him that, and quite clever too. I have been planning to do this for many a year, yet he is the first to see." _Members of the crowd gasped in fear and shock, that the Chancellor had been wanting to kill the Princess, the heir to the crown, and the Prince, second in line to the throne. The Chancellor snarled a second time, more hideous than the first, and raised his voice so that all could hear._ "Before the two of you were born into this world, no balls were held, no frivolous gatherings attended. Everything was order and protocol and tradition! If it takes your death for the king to see reason and stop the novelties of alliance from getting to his head, then it is my god-given duty to fulfil this requirement!"

_The Chancellor once again made to strike Tsukiko and Rikuo when he began to stumble, his legs trapped together. The king himself was stunned by what he saw transpiring._

_Holding onto the Chancellor's legs, preventing him from moving closer to his targets, was Kazahaya._

_Despite the injuries the child already suffered, Kazahaya clung with all his might to the man, effectively holding him in place. The Chancellor grew even more furious, and began swiping at the child with both hands, destroying the black robe with the blade and attacking the child's flesh with the glass. Kazahaya openly cried out in pain for every time the Chancellor struck him and tears fell freely from his face. Rikuo and Tsukiko were terrified, only this time it was not for themselves but for the boy who had saved them._

_As Kazahaya's cries grew more and more pained, and the remnants of the black robe were stained red, Rikuo realised that the guards, which had earlier surrounded them, were just watching the act, doing nothing to stop it. Tsukiko noticed also and was appalled. Kazahaya cried out again, as the Chancellor dug the destroyed chalice into his back and twisted it. Rikuo, unable to take anymore, suddenly rose. Without truly knowing what he was doing, the young prince ran forward and, with all the strength he possessed in his body, slammed his foot into the Chancellors head._

_The Chancellor immediately released his hold on the glass and once again turned to glare upon the prince. The king, suddenly realizing that nothing was being done, snapped his fingers. The single sound echoed ominously throughout the great ballroom, and just as immediately as it came it was gone, the only difference being the guards seizing upon the treacherous man, removing him from the child that had prevented his rampage. Rikuo and Tsukiko were instantly by Kazahaya's side, the princess in tears, and the prince's body shaking. _

_The young boy's back was marred with wounds, blood flowing, the boy's life force fading as his blood drained from his body. The Chancellor, being led away, allowed a cold, mocking laugh to resound through out the ballroom. As his figure faded from sight, King Himura pledged that the man would not live to see morning. The King joined his son and daughter by their saviour, examining the boy's wounds just as they had. From the height at which the king stood, he noted, humourlessly, that the marks adorning the child's back vaguely resembled wings. Sadly, the wings suited the boy; he was, after all, an angel._

_The king once again snapped his fingers, the sound somehow less imposing than before. A servant quickly ran out of the great hall, and confused and worrying murmurs began spreading throughout the guests. Rikuo and Tsukiko found themselves scanning the faces of the guests, searching for the one that bore reminiscent of the child that had protected them._

_But not a single face resembled young Kazahaya at all. _

_The ballroom doors flung open, and several men came in carrying a stretcher. As they approached, the prince and princess moved out of their way, watching carefully to make sure that no further harm came upon Kazahaya. A hand upon each of their shoulders turned their attention to a beautiful young man with pale blond hair, and clever brown eyes hidden behind a pair of thin spectacles._

_The man smiled at them kindly. _"Don't worry. I will be tending to him personally." _With that, the man known as Kakei quickly issued instructions to the men carrying the stretcher that the injured youth lay upon. As he was now against the black fabric of the stretcher, the full atrocity of his wounds became apparent. Kazahaya's normally pale skin was further blanched, his forehead drenched in sweat and tears. Only the lower half of his garment remained, and his back. _

_As Kazahaya was carried out of the ballroom, the visitors were unable to choke back sounds of anguish, anger, fear and shame. Fear, that the brave young boy would not live through this ordeal, and shame, that none had done anything g to prevent the tortuous wings from growing upon his flesh. But a single sound that the young prince had been listening for was not heard throughout the entirety of the ballroom._

_The sound of a parent worried for their child._

_Rikuo's eyes narrowed, as he and Tsukiko trailed behind the stretcher._

_Though they must have been there at the start, they weren't here now! Kazahaya was at the ball alone._

_**This is not the end of our tale; our story has yet to truly begin. But what happened next, dear children, is a chapter, for another day.**_

_**Don't worry though, for I shall most certainly tell this tale.**_

_**I am, after all, the Storyteller.**_


	2. Healing

_**A second time, my tale to tell. Pay attention children, and listen well. When last I spoke of the great ballroom, two royal children near met their doom. But saved, they were by a child with eyes green, who was there alone, and is more than he seems. It is time for our story to continue, and enjoy the power within you.**_

_The remainder of the night of the great ball was spent in great panic, as several doctors did whatever they could for the young child that had saved the heirs to the kingdom. Kakei stood as the head of the small team of medical practitioners._

_Kakei had been the royal physician for years. Despite his youth, he had a finer grasp on the medical world's intricacies than many obtained and few dared to challenge. Although he was in service to the Northern King, Kakei was in fact born and raised in the lands to the West, and travelled to the other quarters before settling in the North. The beautiful man's reason for choosing the Northern Quarter as his home lay in the man currently guarding the door from outside the room, known to all as Saiga._

_Saiga was truly born and bred a Northman. When he stood, his six feet seven inches towered over many and his physique bore the muscle and vigour that turned many other northerners to shame. Saiga had dark hair, an aspect shared between both the North and the South and one can assume that his eyes were the dark brown, common as well, but Saiga hid them behind darkened spectacles. _

_When Kazahaya had first been brought into the room on a stretcher, Kakei had asked that Saiga let no-one else enter until they were finished, and even when the King himself demanded admission, Saiga refused him access. The King, though fuming, could do nothing but wait with his two children outside the door. Princess Tsukiko had busied herself with staring out of a nearby window at the moon, as it extolled a full circle, and Prince Rikuo contented himself with sitting against the wall, waiting for the (hopefully) good news to arrive._

_The night went on, and the King briefly left, muttering something of a promise to keep. When he returned, Saiga raised an eyebrow, making a query that only the King understood. The King nodded solemnly, and the eyebrow lowered, its twin following as they set a 'V' onto Saiga's tanned forehead. Tsukiko and Rikuo looked at each other in confusion, unaware of what the exchange meant and was in relation to._

_The night began to wane, the final hours of darkness being turned into dazzling twilight, the stars and moon replaced with the approaching dawn. Several times, a terrifying, pained cry had escaped the enclosed room, and rippled down the hall. The royal family and any passing servant started at the sound, worrying greatly over the suffering the young Kazahaya had been placed under. How could the boy possibly survive?_

_The night passed. Just as the brilliant sashay of light danced across the sky from the sun's rising, the door to the small room opened, Saiga moving from its pathway. Kakei and the team of doctors slowly left the room, Kakei closing its door behind him, and releasing a gently breath. The King and his children jumped and waited expectantly in front of the physician, as the other doctors left, exhausted from their night of work. Kakei waited until all had retired before speaking gently to the Royal family._

"He suffered a lot of blood loss, and his back was covered in primary, secondary and tertiary wounds, most of which wouldn't have happened if the guards had reacted properly and saved the poor boy. He went into shock near the start, but he was sadly immune to any anaesthesia we applied, so in the end we could do nothing to even numb his pain."

_Rikuo and Tsukiko felt their hearts plummet further and further down the more Kakei told them. Their father's face was just as grim, and Kakei's face showed how tired he was feeling. Saiga was now the only thing keeping the beautiful blond upright, his hands and arms wrapped around the other man's slender waist. Kakei paused in his explanation, a fleeting expression of peace crossing his features before they settled back down and were replaced with a look of sincerity._

"He is asleep now, but will be waking up frequently due to the pain of his wounds. When that happens, I will need someone to administer the medicine to make him sleep, and to make sure that he sleeps on his front; it will be some time before he will be able to rest on his back."

_The prince and princess were overjoyed at the news that their little saviour had lived. Both immediately volunteered to be the ones to look after him, before the king cut them both off._

"You have both been awake the entire night; you will surely be falling asleep soon now that the danger has diminished. We shall have one of the other doctors look after the boy until you are properly rested; if you are looking after him and fall asleep, how can you give him proper care?" _Tsukiko and Rikuo looked worried at the thought. If they fell asleep, they could end up hurting Kazahaya further. Both resigned themselves to the fact that they were going to end up in their beds shortly and the king snapped his fingers for an attendant to accompany them; after the incident not even a day old, the King did not want any mistakes made. The kindly old man that arrived directed the royal siblings to their rooms as Kakei informed the physician relieving him what to expect and what to do, before being led away by the gentle force that Saiga exerted upon his frame. The King pinned the relieving physician with a hard look, a gaze that was so cold it burned._ "If the child dies under your care, I guarantee that I won't be the only one holding you responsible." _The threat made and meant, the king left the now quivering doctor to his devices, heading to the royal apartments that housed his family's rooms, and falling asleep within his bed._

_The day passed, and so did another night, before the royal family woke from their respective slumbers. Rikuo was the first to rise, a few moments spent in contemplation before realisation slammed into him, causing him to quickly change from his dark green robe into a deep blue one and run to the room housing Kazahaya. Tsukiko followed, having exchanged her red dress for a simpler grey one. Both stopped outside the door to the room and waited. Not a few moments after, the King arrived, his robes a deep purple. Once he had joined the prince and princess, they gently rapped on the door. _

"You may come in your highness'" _Kakei's cheerful voice travelled easily through the heavy hardwood floor and the invitation was accepted. Rikuo and Tsukiko were instantly by the bed looking over Kazahaya; who was sleeping oblivious to their worry. King Himura stood next to Kakei and Saiga, asking without words towards the boy's condition._

"From what the doctor who watched over him told me, the child woke up quite frequently and had to have a heavier dose of medicine than normal to get him to sleep again. As you can see, he spent the night on his front, and that has greatly helped in healing his injuries." _Kakei smiled gently as the royal sibling's payed close attention to his words._ "Keeping in mind that accidents may happen, he should be more or less healed within a couple more days. Truth be told, I only have two concerns; one of which doesn't relate to his recovery." _The royal family gave Kakei their full attention, the prince and princess turning to face him._ "The first concern is that those wounds are going to scar. We have done what we can, but there is no way that the child is going to escape this incident without a permanent reminder."

_Tsukiko sharply took in air and Rikuo froze. They still remembered the way the guards just stood and watched the blond youth before them getting sliced in their place. Maybe if the guards had been doing their assigned duties, Kazahaya may not have suffered so terribly._

"My second concern" _Kakei continued, his features set in grim acceptance._ "Is that no-one has come to try and collect him. I haven't even heard a whisper of the boy's family trying to locate him, and no-one has lodged a missing person's claim for any one remotely like the child. I have no idea how he got into the ballroom, but from what I can tell, the child is an orphan; he has no family." _The prince and princess turned their gazes back to the sleeping youth. The guards had been paying attention so that no-one not on the list couldn't get in to the event. Obviously one of the guards had been slacking, and Kazahaya had slipped through the cracks. No-one really minded, after all, he had saved Rikuo and Tsukiko, but it and the absence of proper action during the ex-chancellors breakdown proved that the guards needed to be put through a crash course on everything._

_Seemingly hearing the thought, Kazahaya flinched and started whimpering as the wounds pain resurfaced from the weakening fog of sleep. A small hand, bandaged slightly indicating another wound, began reaching towards his back and the whimpering increased to gentle yelps as a few stitches began to rip from the strain the movement caused. Kakei rushed forward and gently pulled Kazahaya's hand away from his back, preventing further reopened wounds. Rikuo and Tsukiko stood still, transfixed by the way Kakei's usually lulling voice seemed to become nearly sedative as he calmed the distressed child in the bed. Soon enough, Kazahaya had taken the medicine and fallen back to sleep, a stray tear track the only proof he had woken at all._

"It's odd, but for some reason, he'll only willingly take the medicine from me." _All eyes were on the beautiful physician, three pairs in question, and the other pair in admiration. Kakei turned to them, a near troubled look in his gaze._ "I actually feel ... some sort of connection with him ... a connection that I have only ever felt with another psychic. I would not be surprised if this child had powers of the paranormal."

_Three jaws met the floor and two eyebrows found themselves raising above the frame line of darkened spectacles. All the North knew Kakei to being most truthful, so the four listeners knew he wasn't lying, but the idea of so frail a child having powers? There could be no way. And just like that, the idea was dismissed._

_Several days passed. Kakei had been right in the boy being healed in this time, but the recovery was in relation only to his physical self. Kazahaya had yet to regain consciousness aside from waking with cries upon his lips. Saiga had explained that Kazahaya was likely relieving the incident in nightmares, causing his body to relive the pain even if the damage was mostly gone. Rikuo and Tsukiko visited Kazahaya everyday between their lessons and training. Sometimes Kazahaya would wake during their visits, but for the most part, he slept soundly. One time, however, Kazahaya had woken and started screaming immediately, clutching his head tightly as if he was trying to stop it from splitting in two. Tsukiko had run straight away to find Kakei, while Rikuo stayed by Kazahaya's side, desperately trying to calm the terrified youth. Kazahaya's eyes, though deep hazel green, seemed empty, lifeless pools that could not focus on anything as they darted back and forth, following something that wasn't there._

_Kakei had been almost instantly successful where Rikuo had failed, calming the younger blond with slow words and repetitive strokes across his head. Once the blond re-entered the realm of sleep, Rikuo started shaking slightly. Honestly, he was jealous that Kakei had so easily placated Kazahaya when he had failed to do so. Kakei saw the clenched fists at Rikuo's side and led the tall boy out of the room._

"Do you remember when I mentioned that he will only accept medicine from me?" _Rikuo nodded his head, not trusting his voice to be even as his emotions were running wild._ "I think it's because he can recall me from the night we stitched his wounds. The poor little guy is terrified, and latching onto what he feels he can trust. And he remembers me trying to distract him as I sewed his back up."

_Rikuo felt a sprig of embarrassment well in his gut. He already knew why Kazahaya was scared but he had been irritated at the lack effort that Kakei put into Kazahaya's care, where Rikuo was unable to even aid the boy that had saved him. Rikuo resolved to make sure that he would protect Kazahaya from any other injuries. It had been nearly two weeks and there was still no sign of any family searching for Kazahaya. Rikuo was starting to worry that maybe Kazahaya really didn't have a family._

_Three weeks after the ex-Chancellor had snapped, Kazahaya woke without a single indication of pain. Saiga had been watching over him at the time, and when Kazahaya sat up, a dazed look on his face, he slipped out and retrieved Kakei who, as fate would have it, was with the royal family, who eagerly followed the physician and his lover. When they entered, Kazahaya still had a dazed look cast over his eyes, but looked otherwise normal. Kakei slowly stepped close to the bed before gently speaking, the sedate tone returning to his voice._

"Hello Kazahaya." _The greeting had Kazahaya tilt his head so that he was looking at Kakei but was still sitting in the same position._ "Do you recognise me, Kazahaya?"

_Kazahaya stared at his doctor, before gently nodding and shifting so that his entire body faced the man next to him._ "Kakei." _A voice as gentle as a water ripple slid from the blond youth's tongue._ "The firefly." _Kakei was for an instant surprised about Kazahaya being aware of what the characters of his name meant, but it quickly faded into the gentle concern of a friend, instead on the clinical awareness of a doctor._

"Kazahaya, how are you feeling? Is anything hurting?" _Kazahaya sat for a moment and Rikuo for an instant thought that he may have fallen asleep, before the golden mane bobbed; mimicking the actions of the boy it rested on._ "What hurts, Kazahaya?" _Kakei's gentle tone remained, but was now tinged with worry, Rikuo remembering what Kakei said about the uselessness of anaesthetics. Kazahaya gently raise a hand and held it to his head._ "Here." _The small hand moved and came to rest of the left side of the boy's chest, above his heart._ "And here."

_Kakei smiled in what may have been relief but the expression left his face as instantly as it came. Kakei explained to Kazahaya that those pains were normal and that they would stop soon._ "Now, why don't we get you something to eat? Even if you are not hungry, you haven't eaten for three weeks, and you need your strength." _Kazahaya gave a final gentle nod and Kakei sent a glance to Saiga at the door. A smirk swept his features, and in an instant, the gentle giant had left the room. Before a comment could be made on his departure, Saiga had returned, carrying a tray laden with foods that a stomach as empty as Kazahaya's would definitely appreciate. Kazahaya ate the food slowly, but the tray become empty rather quickly, Kazahaya's body demanding the offering before it._

_Once the tray had been cleared and removed, Kakei began a proper examination of Kazahaya. There were no outward signs of further damage, and the scars on his back were healing well, aside from the evident red marks they manifested. Aside from a little malnutrition and dehydration, Kazahaya was in remarkable condition given the reasons behind his wounds. Kakei let Kazahaya resume his position on the bed before staring at Kazahaya with a serious look._

"Kazahaya" _Kakei's voice still had the gentle tone, but it was laced with the demand to be listened to._ "Do you know how to contact your family?" _Kazahaya had been staring back at Kakei but now his gaze became intense, the penetrating look that had first blown Rikuo away. While Rikuo had seen the look before, no one else in the room had, and the aura of the small boy who gave it suddenly felt ten times his years. A sad, lonely voice floated from the youth, and seemed to hang in the small room as if it had no where else to go, the rooms silence magnifying the words that fell._

"There is no-one I can contact."

_Tsukiko felt her heart tighten and tears begin forming in her eyes. Saiga seemed to withdraw slightly into the wall he leaned against, and Rikuo hung his head, hands clenched in the fabric of his robe. Kakei was looking at Kazahaya with a greatly sad look in his eyes, and before anyone realised it, he was hugging Kazahaya's tiny frame, almost protecting it with his own. King Himura noted that Kazahaya had stiffened at the sudden contact, though it may have been due to the presence of hands on his back, before slowly relaxing and hugging the physician back. King Himura took a deep relaxing breath, before clearing his throat, getting the rooms attention._

"Seeing as how you are here recuperating from saving my children" _The Northern King laid a hand upon each of his children's shoulders_ "You are always welcome within these walls." _Kazahaya blushed, the slightest tinge of red colouring his otherwise pale cheeks. Kakei found himself practically fawning over how adorable the young boy in front of him was and spoke the first thoughts in his head._ "And if you want, whenever you are staying at the castle, you can stay with me." _Kazahaya and Saiga both jerked their heads to Kakei, surprise evident on their features; Kazahaya because he was being offered a place to stay, and Saiga because he was still trying to convince Kakei to live in his quarters with him, instead of staying over for ... 'games'. Kakei was surprised when the grip that Kazahaya had on him from the hug tightened, relief mixed in the boy's eyes._ "Thank you. Thank you so much."

_Kakei soothed the boy, stroking his back, and wiping his tears, shooing the room's occupants with a warning glare. Even though they all wanted to stay and comfort Kazahaya, Kakei's eyes were clearly saying 'back off or die'. The last time someone had opposed this gaze, they were indeed missing the next day. No evidence pointed to the gorgeous man from the West so he remained unconvicted, but everyone knew that the physician had something to do with it. Not even Saiga was daring enough to challenge this side of Kakei._

_The four waited on the outside of the room for Kakei to emerge, and find out why he extended the offer to Kazahaya. Kakei told them as soon as he came out, before they even asked, that the connection he felt with the small boy was something he could not ignore while the child was awake._

"There is clearly something paranormal linked to the boy. I know you don't believe it, but there is. And my proof is that I can't read young Kazahaya's future."_ The four immediately stopped rolling their eyes and instead focused them on Kakei's worried face. There were only two reasons for Kakei to be unable to see someone's future; 1) they were dead. A chilling fact, yes, but true for any precognitive psychic, for the dead do not have a future. 2) That the person was stronger then Kakei. This had happened several times when then Queen had gone off wandering years ago. She was born with the gift of sight, but due to an accident, she was constantly between the two worlds, and often was confused by it. Kakei was unable to find her, often cursing himself for being so pathetic, but later found out from the Western Mage's beloved that he was in fact one of the strongest people with powers around, that her majesty had just been stronger. Since Kazahaya was most certainly alive it was only possible for his future to be hidden from Kakei by option two. Kakei turned to Saiga, the worry having faded to a near child-like delight._

"My cooking skills are amateur at best Saiga, so when little Kazahaya is staying with me, would you be willing to come over as well?"

_Saiga's bad mood instantly vanished; a gentle curve attacked his lips. _"Absolutely." _Kazahaya had just gotten Saiga a step closer to living with Kakei. There was no way Saiga would miss this chance, and began thinking of ways he could make this up to the small child. A bell was heard tolling and the royal family excused themselves to go have their meal. Kakei and Saiga went off to take a 'break'. And young Kazahaya slept, safe in the small room._

_A few day later and Kazahaya was acting like any young boy his age; bored, restless and wanting to get out of the room he was confined to._ "I just want to go outside for a little while Kakei. I'm not gonna vanish or anything, I just want to be outside." _Kakei looked at the child in sympathy, understanding how much movement meant to someone when they couldn't move._ "The air in here feels stale, and even with the window open, the breeze can't enter, and remove the smell of blood."

_Kakei wasn't able to smell any blood, but he was able to leave the room at will. Kazahaya had yet to leave the room once in close to a month, and would probably be able to pinpoint the origin of every scent within the four walls. Kakei gently reached out to ruffle the boy's feather-weight hair when Kazahaya suddenly froze, his eyes unfocused and his pupils wide, before he started to fall. Kakei instantly reacted, catching the boy and placing him gently on the bed. Within a few seconds Kazahaya woke up with a jolt and was instantly scanning his surroundings, as though trying to tell where he was. Kazahaya had looked scared in the past, but the look he had on his face now was of pure, unadulterated distress as though he were expecting to wake in a different place. _

"Kazahaya, it's okay. It is okay now Kazahaya. You're safe." _Kakei's words seemed to work as Kazahaya calmed. After a few more moments of gently reassuring the child, Kakei was finally able to ask Kazahaya what had happened._ _Kazahaya seemed apprehensive about telling Kakei, but eventually faced the adult and slowly spoke after making Kakei promise to keep it secret. Neither noticed Tsukiko hiding at the door._ "Ever since I can remember, when I touch things or people, I am able to see things about them that others can't see." _Kakei stared in surprise at the confirmation of powers and Tsukiko ran to tell the others. Kakei refocused on the boy in front of him._ "Is that how you were able to predict that the chancellor would try to kill Princess Tsukiko and Prince Rikuo?"

_The small boy shook his head, confusing Kakei, but the physician stayed quiet and waited for Kazahaya to explain. Just as the child began, four figures hid behind the door into the room _"I can't tell the future, that's not what my powers are. I can see the past. The chancellor's past was full of their highnesses, and it was so full of hate. I saw several memories of him nearly hurting them before, the memories were like a weight on his mind. Really, it was just a matter of time before he broke down."

_The listeners at the door were shocked, not only at the boy's powers, but the fact that the chancellor had tried to kill before._ "Can you control your powers Kazahaya?" _Kazahaya looked slightly ashamed before returning his gaze to Kakei and answering. _"I do, unless I'm sick, or when the memory relates to a strong emotion."

"How does a strong emotion interfere with your control?" _Kakei understood that Kazahaya was post-cognitive, and understood his powers fortifying themselves during times of weakness, Kakei's did the same. But how did emotions come into play?_

"I'm not only able to see memories. I'm also an empath." _The listeners at the door were confused by Kakei's sharp intake of air as he gently patted the child's shoulder._

"As a post-cognitive psychic you are forced to absorb strong memories, and as an empath you are forced to approach strong emotions, forcing you to see the memories behind them. You truly are a strong little guy aren't you? That would drive me nuts."

_Kazahaya let a little chuckle escape his mouth, the sound warm and joyous before Kakei caught his attention again._ "Tell me Kazahaya, what is it like when you use your powers? Every power reacts differently to a different holder. Not only that, but powers like ours, powers that differ only in effect, are rare to find in one so young, since psychic powers usually develop in late teens to early twenties. What is it like?"

_Kazahaya put a finger to his chin, slightly lowering his head as he thought how to answer the question. After a few moments, which the four eavesdroppers spent in barely contained excitement; Kazahaya raised his head and spoke._

"It's like I'm diving deep into a tunnel of water, following the person who jumped before me. I swim as hard as I can, but the pressure builds, and I can feel it forcing the air from my lungs. I keep swimming, following the bubbles of air left behind. I can see the memories of the person through the bubbles of air they leave, and as my air fades, I begin taking the air they have left to survive.

"I start to forget whether I am Kazahaya Kudo, or Kirai Arkam, and I know that I need to find some way of breathing without relying on the pockets of air they've left. So I become a shadow on the wall. An existence without form. I guess that's when I end up freezing or collapsing. As a shadow, I can still see inside the air bubbles, but I don't take them into me, losing myself from the memories. I am not really there.

"Eventually, when there are no more memories to see, or I have found what I am after, I swim through an offshoot in the tunnel until I reach the surface. As soon as I hit the sky, it ends. I never have any idea how much time I spend in a trance, and sometimes, I keep walking while in one, so when I come to, I have no idea if I am in the same place where I blacked out, or if I am half-way across the city."

_Kazahaya looked over towards Kakei, and found the beautiful man stunned, his eye shining with tears. Kakei had yet to hear someone describe their powers as such, until he heard Kazahaya's rendition. Most described the effects their powers had on their bodies, instead of their minds. The four by the door were just as entranced by Kazahaya's description._

"What about you Kakei? How do your powers work?"

_Kakei sat up a little in his seat and a smile decorated his face._

"I dream of the future. It's like trying to look through a candle flame; you can't see through it unless you get close but the closer you get, the more likely you'll get hurt. Sometimes, the flame is weak, so I can see everything through it without getting hurt and other times the fire is so hot I cannot even get close. The stronger the person whose future I'm looking at, the hotter and brighter the flame. Your flame, Kazahaya, was so hot I had to look away from it, it hurt me to look at it at all."

_A gentle expelling of air had Kakei and Kazahaya instantly on guard, Kakei rising from his seat and spinning to face the door. The four intruders immediately revealed themselves and apologized for interrupting. Kakei and Kazahaya refused to look at any of them for the rest of the day. Both being psychics, they hated it when they were caught off guard._

_**Another time, this story I'll tell. I hope you'll come and listen as well. Powers revealed, scary and divine. But that we'll save for another time. Kazahaya's healed, though forever scarred. The child's pale back forever marred. The Chancellor's dead, nasty fella. But there will be more.**_

_**The Storyteller.**_


	3. Marking

_**Again, this story, this tale I weave. Don't think, just listen, I shall not deceive. A child so small was injured great. But the child was saved before 'twas too late. Welcomed, the child in the castle did stay, protected both by Saiga and Kakei. The princess and her brother prince protect the child too, have ever since. From when last, I spoke this tale, many years passed for the young, blond male. No longer seven, the years gone number ten. Seventeen years, the man as beautiful, as the child was then.**_

_Kazahaya had become a welcome part of the palace community. Aside from having protected the Princess and Prince, the young boy was beautiful, kind, and quite knowing. The boy just always seemed aware of when someone needed attention, when they needed to be left alone, and when they just needed someone nearby without speaking. And in all cases, Kazahaya was the someone to give what was needed and inform others of the need._

_The only exception was to himself. _

_Kakei had been completely unsurprised by his ward's self-sacrificial nature. _"The boy's an empath, after all."_ was all he gave to a reason._

_But it was all that was needed for everyone to drop the subject._

_Kazahaya had always been beautiful, if not slightly feminine, but around his seventeenth birthday, the post-cognitive psychic suddenly changed. His personality and his outlook had not changed, it was too far ingrained in him to disappear, but the child suddenly seemed more relaxed, more subdued, giving him a more handsome countenance. Yes, compared to others, Kazahaya was as the wind in his name; uncontrollably shifting from a maelstrom to the most gentle of breezes. But the boy suddenly seemed to look at the world through a different view. He was more often to be the breezes than the storms. Saiga had even commented on Kazahaya maturing._

_Even though it had been a day of celebration, celebration directed to him, Kazahaya had been strangely withdrawn, almost hiding from those who wished him well. If it had been anyone else, the behaviour would have been commented upon as unusual, but the empath's mood and demeanour changed with the hour, so it was not mentioned._

_Until Kazahaya had vanished._

_Though no-one was informed of Kazahaya's disappearance, the royal family and the boy's guardians were very concerned, searching the palace for any trace of the boy._

_It was Prince Rikuo who found him in the gardens at sun down._

_The gardens had always been among the most beautiful places in the palace, the care for the place represented in everything. Rikuo had found the empath sitting on a stone bench, eyes closed and hair gently ruffled by the wind. The bench overlooked the sun, but the boy had his back to the light, the sun creating a halo around him, his form resembling a deity rather than a seventeen year old._

_The prince gently placed a hand on Kazahaya's shoulder, and the boy opened his eyes at the small application of pressure. His eyes seemed to glow with the green in their depths, the sight enhancing the contrary fragile yet strong visage the young man was giving._

_Kazahaya's power had been growing, and he was being connected with anything nearby, so he escaped to a place that appeared to only have good things linked to it. No matter how long and hard he had searched, Kazahaya had never been able to find any disconcerting memories near the stone bench._

_As the two were leaving the gardens, a beautiful bird suddenly landed upon Kazahaya's shoulder, it's feathers and crest a bright red, the bird a descended species of Owl. The bird was common in the North, famed in other lands for it's majestic appearance, just as much for their defensive nature; the birds would attack any who strayed too near. The prince was stunned when the bird landed, but was stuck for words when the creature began to sing, the melody a stunning mantra._

_When the song had finished, the bird bowed it's head and spread it's wings, raising itself gently into the sky and departing, leaving only the memory of it's presence behind. Kazahaya's eyes had followed the bird, before a smile flirted with his features and he whispered an almost inaudible _"Thank you."

_Birds give praise to the wind._

_The celebration resumed, no-one finding it in their heart to be angry at Kazahaya once his disappearance was explained._

_That night, once all had been cleaned and everyone was asleep, a sad happening took place. The King, the man who had been first to welcome Kazahaya into the palace, was to leave the world. He was no longer as young as he had once been; his body no longer as strong. That night, long after the festivities had ended, King Himura's heart slowed, beating slower and slower, until it finally stopped._

_The next morning, the crown was passed to the king's first child, the Princess Tsukiko._

_Rikuo was now first in line to the throne, until Tsukiko had a child, but he was not under any duress; the laws of Northern succession preventing any force upon the prince. As had been his want for the ten years Kazahaya had lived in the castle and integrated with royal life, Rikuo simply enjoyed being with the blond. Being an empath, Kazahaya's every emotion showed on his face; he could hide nothing and Rikuo, having been surrounded by lies and deceit by so many due to his status, delighted in being around someone who couldn't._

_Rikuo had succeeded in being the only person able to rile Kazahaya up. When angered, Kazahaya's eyes seemed to swallow the hazel brown, you could see nothing but the green, creating a near haunting image, but an image that no-one was able to get enough of, it's beauty overriding it's horror. But the northern prince was the only one able to bring that beauty out from hiding._

_Once riled, it was easy to keep the empath in the state of anger; mere teasing and innuendo was more than enough to prolong Kazahaya's calming nature from taking control. But even more beautiful than the boy's eyes turning into endless green depths was when the boy was truly at peace; no influences from memories or emotions, no smiles when he would rather cry. When Kazahaya was naturally calm and at ease, his very presence became a balm, the gentle aura that seemed to surround him would engulf and soothe any who wandered near by. _

_And the boy himself truly became like the gentlest of breezes. So soft and so faint, that it seemed that at any moment, he could fade away forever._

_Not that any of his four guardians would have simply allowed him to._

_A month to the day after Tsukiko had become Queen; Rikuo had been searching for Kazahaya. The empath had the habit of ditching lessons from even before he had started being taught along with the royal siblings. Kakei had said it was because Kazahaya was quite like his name and you cannot trap the wind. Saiga had said it was in part due to the boy having been essentially forced to not move for a month, he had energy he needed to burn. Kazahaya himself had said something towards his truancy which, as Rikuo now searched for him, could be remembered with the greatest of clarity._

"I can't focus on what they want to teach me, because I keep getting sucked into the memories of the people who've held those books before me. Continuous emotion and memories start coalescing, and those books are as old as the history within them."

_Thanks to Saiga and Kakei, Kazahaya was able to learn what it was believed he should know, but he was taught far more in the practical skills that a commoner or servant might need. At first, Tsukiko and Rikuo thought that it was Kakei and Saiga making sure the boy had some skill set, but were shocked when it became apparent that Kazahaya himself had asked to be taught._

_Rikuo's thoughts quietened when he spotted Kazahaya entering the music room. Aside from the young empath, it was empty now, no one playing the instruments to give the room life._

_But as Rikuo entered the room, he remembered that life is a subjective term. For the prince, life was in the act of movement, be it movement of people, or movement in the air as musical notes are played. For Kazahaya, life was in what had been left behind. Having not noted the prince's presence at the door, the young empath walked up to the imperial piano, and sat upon the stool placed at its keys._

_Then he placed his fingers on the keys and just rested them there._

_No noise was generated; the strings and hammers of the organ remained still. But Rikuo saw the empath's pupils dilate, the already large innocent eyes looking more so. He saw the gentle smile that flitted over the boy's face, and he saw the joy in his eyes. Every now and then, a small tear would trail down Kazahaya's cheek, but it was due to the happiness of the people who had mastered the great instrument before them._

_Eventually, after swimming through hundreds, if not thousands, of memories stored within the ivory keys, Kazahaya raised his hands and looked at them. Just looked. So many hands before his had laid claim to the melodies and stories told in pieces of music. Rikuo just stood by the door, equally as fascinated by what Kazahaya must have been feeling as by the blond himself._

_Once Kazahaya had fully recovered from the incident, his stay in the castle had rarely been contested, and when it was, it was by foreign dignitaries that didn't know what had happened. Aside from the protections put in place to prevent a second incident, all evidence of that night had been erased._

_All but the jagged lines and cursed scars that ran across Kazahaya's back._

_Kakei had said that Kazahaya wouldn't get away unmarked, but to actually see the bright red lines littering the boys back, as strong and visible as the day he first acquired them, sent a sickening chill down all of their spines._

_Kazahaya himself never spoke on it, and often dressed in a manner that prevented the reminders from being seen. But the marring lines seemed to show through whatever clothes Kazahaya wore to hide them. To Rikuo, it was almost as if they glowed. And the thought made him sick. Aside from his back, Kazahaya was what many of the Northern lands would have called '__the perfect, exotic figure'__ and with Kazahaya's pale skin, hazel-green eyes, and golden hair, it was a true statement. Even now, no-one had any inkling of Kazahaya's geographical heritage; Kazahaya himself didn't know where he was from._

_Rikuo gently cleared his throat, gaining the blonds attention. Normally, the blond would have jumped up, embarrassed at having been watched without noticing, or been angered at having a follower. This day however, Kazahaya simply acknowledged the man before him, and resumed looking at his hands, before slowly standing and walking to the prince's side._

_Rikuo raised an eyebrow at his friend's behaviour, almost disappointed at the lack of response, but satiated by the knowledge that Kazahaya must wish to speak with him._

"I want to show you something."

_Without another word, Kazahaya left the music room, and Rikuo saw him turn in the direction of his quarters. Though Kazahaya had originally lived with Saiga and Kakei in their apartments, he had since moved into a room himself, though he had chosen a rather small living space._

_As they entered into the small apartment, Rikuo took note that, just as had been during his last visit, Kazahaya's quarters were bare of anything without function or pleasant origin. Every item in the space that could be described as decoration had been a gift at one time or another from the royal family or Kazahaya's guardians. The only other possessions were what Kazahaya physically required to survive. Rikuo's eyes landed upon the bed, where a small bear-like toy with wings sat perched upon the pillow._

_All but one._

_The small bear had been gifted to Kazahaya during a recent ball by the princess of the Eastern continent. It had been her first ball, and she had been overwhelmed by the sheer number of people, resulting in her out of the ballroom into the gardens. Her elder brother had gone and searched for her, but it was Kazahaya who had found her hiding within the branches of a cherry blossom tree and returned her to the ballroom._

_The toy, named by the girl 'Kero-chan' had been gifted to the empathy when he managed to coax her out of the tree after leaping into it's branches himself. The small bear had never left Kazahaya's room, but Rikuo and any else who saw it were able to tell that it was well cared for._

_Rikuo's attention was brought back to the space's owner when Kazahaya began removing his shirt. First reaction being to make an innuendo, Rikuo held in the lewd comment dancing on the tip of his tongue, remembering Kazahaya's words in the music room. Once the article of clothing had been removed from porcelain-white skin, Kazahaya turned around, showing his back to the prince._

"What do you think?"

_Rikuo was stunned. Covering every single red line that had always burned in his sight, was black ink, curving both gently and harshly, the final image stealing the northern princes words and breath._

_Wings. They suited him; after all, he is an angel._

_Rikuo stared at the intricate pattern, amazed not only by the clever concealing of terrible markings, but also by the sheer idea of Kazahaya getting a tattoo. Such things took time to apply, and Kazahaya was rarely out of anyone's sight for long enough to allow the application of the ink without notice. The style of the design also prevented Kazahaya from being the one to have applied it; the lines too smooth to have been drawn and filled by the boy before him._

"I had been planning to get one for a while now. Even though I don't comment on it … it has always been hard for me to see them … and even harder to see your faces when you see them. During the final rites for his majesty, you and her highness were focused solely upon the ceremony, as was Kakei. Saiga had been called to look after something, if you remember? I got it done then … it was the only chance I would have the time to get it done."

_The northern prince couldn't help but to smile at Kazahaya's explanation; he hadn't asked when the tattoo had been acquired, but Kazahaya had supplied the information anyway. There was still the sense of pain, however it was no longer directed at the scars marking the empath; it was now directed at how ignorant of the empath's pain they had all been._

_Kazahaya moved to regain his shirt, once again hiding his back, though now for a different reason. Rikuo heard the blond mention something about how he would prefer to keep his tattoo a secret from the others for a while longer, and he only told the prince because he knew Rikuo could be trusted._

_Rikuo smiled again, gently placing his hand on the blonds head. Kazahaya stilled, though not from discomfort. Rather from a sense of security that seemed to manifest when the prince was around. They stayed like that for a while, just the two of them perfectly at ease with the other, before they turned and left the small apartments, both heading to receive whatever conjured punishment the Queen would bestow for their truancy, though for Kazahaya it would be far more restricted._

_There was no need for Kazahaya to make Rikuo swear his secrecy. There was no need for Rikuo to promise it._

_For them and them alone, it was already a given promise._

_**The chapter now, I must leave. Like the slowly blowing breeze. I hope that when I tell my tale, you'll listen calmly as I regale. The story of our young Kazahaya, isn't over, not by far. I do hope this chapter shall be a queller, Of your impatience.**_

_**The Storyteller. **_


	4. Searching

_**The markings have been hidden, the curse drowned below ink. The prince bears no ill, but what shall the others think? The empath hides his scars, wings born in their stead. But the past is being recovered; even I'm filled with dread.**_

_The Queen had been pacing about her study most nervously for near an hour, her mind replaying the contents of the missive sitting upon her desk._

_It had arrived before she could find her wayward brother and his blond companion, and properly punish them for their truancy from their lessons. No, the letter was far more important then her juniors skipping class._

_After so many years of being taught about this sort of situation, the Queen had still been caught off-guard by the missive, and if the tone of the hand was to be of any indication, there would be far more to come._

_Tsukiko sighed; gently massaging her neck as she began to think of ways to delay the inevitable, as her eyes once again strayed to the cream encyclical she had received._

_The Queen's eligibility had finally become recognised._

_The law of the North was that the first born of the royal line was always the one to rule, regardless of gender, and once they had a child, that child was to be the first in line. How one came about producing an heir changed from person to person, whether by spouse or by consort. The North was a place where personal preferences were certainly never looked down upon, regardless of one standing in society, and it's rulers were no exception; provided that there would still be an heir to the throne._

_Tsukiko did have an heir to the throne in her brother, prince Rikuo, but sooner or later, the council, and more importantly, her people, would begin to demand that their Matriarch bear a child._

_The letter on her desk was from a well-to-do nobleman offering his services. It was clear in the sovereigns eyes that the gentleman wanted, not to aid her in the matter of royal succession, but to gain standing as being the Queen's concubine. The man was the first to make such an offer, but the Queen sadly knew that he would not be the last._

_A gentle knocking on the study door brought Tsukiko's attention back to where she was. After delivering an affirmation that whoever it was may enter, Tsukiko turned to look at her visitor._

"Kazahaya."

_The precognitive psychic nodded and gently smiled at his Queen. Almost foolishly, Tsukiko thought of the young man being a good partner for her; the man was honest, kind, loving, beautiful and capable of being a great aid to her in the court with his abilities to discern true feelings._

_But as a wry smile danced across her features, Tsukiko knew she would never be able to wrest the blond from the ever protective hold of her brother. Though neither was entirely aware of it, both would forever belong to the other._

"Your Majesty" _Kazahaya__'__s __strong __clear __voice __cut __through __the __matriarch__'__s __thoughts __and __caused __her __to __truly __focus __all __her __attention __on __him_ "May I, if it is not being too rude, ask what ever has caused you such distress? Your unease is able to be sensed by even those without powers, Milady, and has caused many to worry. His highness has already resumed that disgusting habit of his."

_Another smile decorated the Queen's face. The Prince's 'disgusting habit' was that when he was uneasy or worried, he would allocate pressure to his clenched hands, causing the joints to create a small snapping sound. For reasons that had never been disclosed, the sound had always unsettled the post-cognitive man, and several times he had appealed to prince Rikuo to cease such actions, though to no avail._

_Tsukiko took a seat in the luxurious chair located behind her desk and made a gesture with her hand, offering Kazahaya to take a seat of his own._

"Perhaps you can be giving me some aid, Kazahaya. As you know, Law states that I must produce a child to carry on the Royal throne. I am not going to disobey this law, as I myself do wish for children, but I wonder how I am to go about it. This letter is from a gentleman offering to become my concubine, but from the tone of his wording, I feel I must decline. I do not wish to be with a man that wants only for power and status, but I know that most desire only that … what would you do in my position?"

_The young man seated before the Queen sat quietly, thinking deeply at the words his queen had spoken. After a few moments, which the Queen spent in great anticipation, Kazahaya spoke, his voice sure and kind._

"I would personally meet all the people offering their services. Quite often, a decent man is unable to let his intentions be properly known through pen and paper. Take Saiga as an example; the man is as kind as can be, disregarding his protectiveness issues with Kakei, but when one reads his writing, one gets the impression of a cold and unfeeling man. A meeting with the writers in person would be my starting point. After that, I would talk to those around me and ask of their opinions, what they thought of the visitors. I would do this until I either found someone who I felt a connection to, or I found someone who wanted nothing more to aid me in the procuring of an heir."

_The Northern Queen smiled kindly to her friend and allowed him his leave, thanking him for the advice he had given. And truly it was good advice, advice she would certainly follow. Kazahaya had been right to use one of his guardians as an example, Saiga genuinely being a person not able to write down their thoughts. The Queen gazed out the window._

_She would have the young lord pay her a visit, in which she would learn about him. Afterwards, she would ask her inner circle their thoughts. Rikuo, Kakei, Saiga and, of course, darling little Kazahaya. _

_So much good had come into the North following Kazahaya. Kakei had been completely devoted to his work as a physician, taking time occasionally to spend with Saiga, and he had been a man whose expression was obviously a mask, an illusion to prevent anyone getting too close but now he was man willing to make time when it was needed. Saiga had been a rather unapproachable man until he had met Kakei, but he became the fun-loving, almost obnoxious giant of a man once Kazahaya had become part of their lives. The Prince had been a kind but rather serious child, excusing his behaviours during balls that resulted in the noble children acting as children. But now, thanks to Kazahaya's presence, he was generally kind to all, serious only when the matter at hand required it._

_Another smile flirted with the queen's lips._

_Rikuo would never admit it out loud, but Kazahaya was beyond precious to him; a gem that the prince refused anyone else to own. When the blond had first moved into Kakei's quarters it had been Rikuo who had guided the boy around the labyrinth of the Northern Castle and protected him from the disapproving glances sent by uninformed nobles and conceited lookers on. _

_And it was to Rikuo that Kazahaya showed his first truly unmasked smile._

_They had all been present, the three members of royalty, Kakei and Saiga, and they had all seen the entrancing smile of the boy who could see the past. But the boys smile had been for Rikuo, and only Rikuo. Yes, they had all been the recipient of Kazahaya's angelic smile at some point during his ten years as a member of the royal palace, and the young blonds smile was forever a gift that none of them would dare to overlook, these gifts somehow failed to compare at all to the ones bestowed to the northern prince._

_The Queen sighed and pulled a piece of paper from her desk. She had to respond to a gentleman caller._

* * *

><p><em>Kazahaya and Prince Rikuo weren't the only ones aware of the Queens unease. Kakei and Saiga were well aware of their Majesty's distress. Kakei had known it would be and so distracted himself with the tedious work requirements of his position. Saiga, who hadn't been aware of the event, had instead sought to cause its end, resulting in him sending Kazahaya to soothe the matriarch.<em>

_For reasons forever unexplained Kazahaya had always proven to be able to calm anyone. Even if the effects of the blond's presence weren't visible in facial emotion or body movement, the boy was able to help anyone relax. Kazahaya didn't even have to say or do anything; just by the empath being in the same room as someone proved to be a balm, a natural relaxant that could calm the wildest beast._

_And yes, Kazahaya had served to calm any manner of animal within the palace boundaries. The stallions that threw the greatest rider in a rage would become the most docile of equines when Kazahaya rode upon their saddle, and the vicious canine warrior, trained to guard the royals at any cost that would literally bite into any who strayed too close, including the royals, had faded to become a gentle dog that grew fierce only in an attack._

_Sadly, there had been many attacks. Despite how much care and effort is put into looking after all, it is impossible to have a 'perfect' nation. _

_Because everyone's view of perfection is different._

_Kazahaya himself had been the one to mention this, six years previous. He had been helping the servants clean up the mess left after an unsuccessful attack by displeased 'rebels' when one servant asked why anyone would try to destroy the perfect kingdom._

_Saiga had been nearby and even to the current day could remember every word his charge spoke with the utmost of clarity._

"Few are aware of the effort the ruling family puts into to upkeep of their lands. Many see the ruling family as dressing in the finest of robes, eating the greatest of foods, and changing the rules of ages on a whim. Even if the people live in an opulent lifestyle, they see their sovereigns as little more than tyrants, stealing from the people to let themselves live in luxury.

In pretty much everyone's 'perfect' world, they are the ones in charge, and everyone loves them; they create a world with no sense of difficulty or hardship for anyone. The worlds they create have no sense of reality; they are little more than the fantasies created by a child. There shall always be some one who shall suffer, either because there is not enough money, not enough food, or there is not enough work, or even they are working too much. No matter how hard anyone strives, there shall always be someone who thinks they are not doing enough."

_Saiga had relayed the empath's words to the boys other guardians. The reaction was mixed. The, at the time, Princess Tsukiko and Kakei had become rather sombre, the news that Kazahaya hadn't been hidden from the worlds cruelties appearing as a failing in their minds. The King had been amazed in comparison; that a child as protected as Kazahaya had still managed to be exposed to some of the uglier sides of the monarchy._

_Only Prince Rikuo's reaction was worth particular mention. The boy had left the room so silently that it had taken Saiga a while to realise he had departed. The four remaining occupants of the room had immediately sought out to the prince's location, eventually finding him in the palace gardens, sitting upon the stone bench._

_Kazahaya's head upon his shoulder._

_Saiga smiled as he continued on to the quarter he shared with his beloved. Just as Kazahaya had always been the guardian angel to others, Rikuo was Kazahaya's guardian angel. Due to the boy being an empath, Kazahaya so rarely could recognise when the emotions he was holding were his own, making him slow to realise he was lacking in some thing. Prince Rikuo however was able to differentiate them. Every time Kazahaya was lonely or sad, Rikuo would protect the boy's heart. Every time Kazahaya was worried or scared, Rikuo would soothe the boy's fears. And every time Kazahaya was happy or excited, Rikuo would share the boy's delight._

_Kazahaya was everyone balm, but only Rikuo could ease Kazahaya. A few had questioned it, albeit due to their desire to be in the prince's position, but overall, everyone was glad that there was someone to provide solace to the blond._

_Saiga entered the apartment he had shared with Kakei for nearly ten years. Being the royal family physician meant that Kakei was given a life of relative privilege, a larger apartment then most servants among them. For quite a time, Saiga knew that Kakei had all but despised the large room, it's space being used as nothing more than a place to eat and sleep. Even the Northerners presence had not been enough to make the barren rooms feel more like a home than a storage room._

_Kazahaya had changed that. The boy had been a breath of fresh air, right from the get go; completely refreshing the way Kakei and Saiga viewed the almost decrepit living space._

_Saiga could remember Kakei fawning over Kazahaya at any given opportunity, giving Kazahaya a privileged life to grow up in. Many nameless faces had looked on disapprovingly, claiming that the child was probably no more than a street rat and that if they weren't careful Kakei and Saiga would be stabbed in the back. _

_Aside from Saiga personally 'visiting' the ones who spoke of such atrocious things, there was no thought to what was said. Kakei had to greatly encourage Kazahaya to accept gifts for the sake of gifts, and the boy never dressed lavishly, excusing when the prince convinced the boy to attend one of the constant balls or galas. With everything imaginable being offered the boy, it was astounding to think that he had almost no selfish urges. The selfish urges the boy did possess were more related to his desire to have some one near him and that was usually it. The boy hated to be alone._

_Finding his blond lover hunched over a desk covered in slips of paper, Saiga gently wrapped his arms around Kakei, letting a mutual silence reign in the room. Kakei knew immediately that Saiga had managed to ease the Queens distress and released a sigh, the tension slipping from his frame._

_Kazahaya was their angel after all._

* * *

><p><em>There was to be a ball.<em>

_It was a grand occasion; her Majesty Tsukiko's birthday celebration. One of the few reasons Rikuo would never have to convince his companion to attend._

_Dressed in a traditional robe of green trimmed with golden lines, the Northern Prince looked the ever impressive figure, his height and physique of true Northern praise. Looking around the ballroom, the young man was pleased with the number of guests that had chosen to attend the festivities. However, there was a certain head of blond that the prince was almost desperately searching for._

_Kazahaya had never really been fond of the social scene after his first meeting the prince, and there was no-one who would ridicule the child for it. Though officially, the events of that night had never happened, those who had been there knew, and before an order of suppression could have been put in place, the word of the small child that had saved the royal heirs had spread throughout the palace and the surrounding town._

_So many knew of the child who died saving the prince and princess._

_Rikuo stifled a laugh, only a sly grin showing his inner amusement. None of the nobles that night believed that the child could have survived his wounds, so spread word that the boy had perished in the attack. It hadn't been corrected since no-one wanted Kazahaya to be forced into the eyes of the masses. As much as he wanted to find Kazahaya's family, even more Rikuo wanted the boy to stay by his side._

_Finally located the empath within the throngs of the gathered visitors, Rikuo began weaving his way to the boy he considered his greatest friend. As he came closer to the young man, a small glint of light reflected through the gentle curtain of the hair falling by his face, and another smile found its way to the prince's lips._

_Aside from the law of succession, there was a tradition in the north that every blood member of the royal family be given a way to mark the person they held closest in their hearts. Most usually, female members were given a pair of necklaces with opposite decorations on them, while the male embers were given a pair of earrings with the members chosen design._

_Rikuo had heard the murmuring begin the moment the guests first arrived, once they had caught sight of the decorative piece in his ear, wondering who had been fortunate to receive it's partner; even the queen, his sister, couldn't be sure of who the prince gave the mark of absolute friendship too._

_Most certainly she suspected the recipient to be the post-cognitive psychic, but propriety prevented her from asking and being certain._

_Rikuo had chosen wings._

_They were rather simple in design, though they were most certainly sturdy. A deep green, not unlike the prince's current attire, or the emraldine flecks set deep within Kazahaya's eyes, resting within a silver base. The wing was to be worn in a manner that it travelled up the shell of the ear, rather than dangled below the lobe, attached both through the lobe and by a small clamp near the apex of the wing._

_Rikuo wore his in the left ear, Kazahaya upon the right._

_Finally reaching the boy, Rikuo made his greetings, not only to Kazahaya, but to the two men standing as guardians. Being recognized as an exotic beauty, Kazahaya was often approached by many during his public appearances, and sadly few of them were pleasant visits, the more unsavoury guests more than seduced by the boy's natural looks._

_Though not matching his own, Kazahaya was a rather tall young man, and the boy's choice in clothing, for any occasion, was flawless. For Her Majesty's birthday, Kazahaya had dressed in the colours of the winter season; black, white and silver. The robe he currently wore had been a gift from when her Majesty was still a princess, the top made from the finest of black silk with a lengthened front and back, with white pants, both with silver trim and a small sliver phoenix decorating the back. Aside from the wing hidden behind his hair, Kazahaya had also chosen to wear a small ring upon the middle finger of his right hand, a simple silver band with his name engraved upon it's surface in an archaic hand, a combination gift from the two men he considered his parents._

_Truly, was it of any wonder that Kazahaya held most attentions? Even though he never sought to be the centre of thought, just by being of the hidden heritage he was, Kazahaya would have eyes on him._

_As silence prevailed over the ballroom in preparation for the Queens arrival, the prince cast another glace over to the man he owed his life and smiled._

_As long as Kazahaya remained by his side, Rikuo would protect him._

* * *

><p><em>Tsukiko looked joyfully among the participants of the ball.<em>

_She had always been among the members of people who adored the social events, always looking forward to dressing splendidly and being among the people. For as long as the event, all seemed right with the world._

_Sadly, that night that rule was to be broken._

_It began as a loud and sudden crack rang through the vast space of the great hall. Everything and everyone in the ballroom stopped and looked around, trying to deduce the location of the disturbance. The crack turned into cracking and huge, disfiguring marks began running through the wall leading to the palace gardens. Finally, the wall fell, the rubble and debris creating a cloud of dust, through which nothing could be seen, but everything could be heard._

"It would seem that we have interrupted. Oh well."

_Fear was already coursing throughout the ballroom, the visitors and guests terrified for their safety in the midst of such destruction. Chaos developed when suddenly, bursts of magic began pulsing throughout the air; fire, lightning, streams of ice, all being thrown into the great hall by magic users._

_Queen Tsukiko began giving orders to her soldiers and guests on how to get out safely; the queen herself would not leave until her people were safe. Kakei and Saiga remained at the queen's side, both being proficient in defensive manoeuvres, while Kazahaya and Rikuo tried to join them from the other side of the hall._

_From the great fissure in the wall, soldiers, bearing the arms of an unrecognized leader, began entering, their weapons being their magic and their minds. A sharp feminine voice called out an order to attack, and further bolts of magic began lighting the space. The ceiling started to shift, the blows it had sustained beginning to remove it from its support._

_A section of the roof suddenly fell, its size of a great magnitude, and its position above the northern prince and his companion. Keeping to his word, Rikuo vehemently pushed Kazahaya out of the range the piece of the roof would have, Kazahaya landing and looking back to his prince in fear._

_Rikuo would not be able to outrun the large chunk of debris._

_As the prince prepared himself for the impact, and the queen and her companions useless called out his name, the young blond stood, quickly and forcefully flinging his hand out. As though in response to his actions, a sharp pulse rippled through the air, the distorted air forming a beam that could be seen. The beam followed the whipped path of Kazahaya's hand, hitting the northern prince square in the chest and throwing him well out of dangers way._

_The empath's four guardians, including the young man whom he had just saved, look on to their charge in awe. Ever since Kazahaya had first stepped into the northern castle, he had been with the powers of post-cognition and empathy. How had he, for even a moment, gained control over one of the elements?_

_A shrill laugh cut through the air, the feminine chuckles sharp and quick. Kazahaya had returned himself to his prince's side and was standing in front of him as though making himself a shield, despite his form being of no comparison to a Northerners. A look at the boy's face however showed very little bore remnants of the cheerful, kind man that the palace was used too. In his place was a fighter, nay, a warrior, a man who knew well how to fight, destroying the almost helpless image of the blond empath._

_A young woman started to become visible through the cloud of dust that had risen and her voice was heard easily over the destruction._

"I've found you … your Highness."

_**This young woman, who could she be? When I speak again, my children, you'll see. Kazahaya's strength has once again grown, but the reason behind it is yet to be known. The next section shall truly be stellar. I'll see you again.**_

_**The Storyteller.**_


	5. Defending

_**It has been some time since last I was here. Shall I continue the story? Well then, come near. A woman had attacked the ball, her guards and their magic destroying the hall. The prince would have been crushed flat, but his best friend would have none of that. Controlling the air, the wind as a blade, Kazahaya responded, Rikuo saved. But the woman was delighted, laughing at the aftermath. She called Kazahaya 'your highness'; does she know the empath?**_

_At the woman's words, the men who had entered with her were instantly still, no longer throwing around careless bursts of power around the destroyed hall. The four guardians of the young man she had addressed were in disbelief._

'_Your Highness'? A declaration of a highborn? Yes Kazahaya most certainly looked the part, especially given his current regalia, but the young man had never once alluded to his heritage or his life ten years previous._

_Could the young man truly be of the Royal class?_

_The young woman once again began speaking, her voice like ice, her words like venom._

"No one could believe it when you disappeared. Imagine; the Crown Prince of Median, vanishing in the night. And of course, you knew how to hide from all our attempts to find you."

_Kazahaya remained completely still, his eyes never once leaving the woman's face, his body never once faltering in its obvious defence of the Northern Prince. This action was all Rikuo needed to be prepared to use his own skills to get them both out safely. The woman kept speaking._

"The King was furious; still is actually, that you would desert your position. At first, he had been convinced that you were abducted, but then he found your royal seal. Tell me your grace, why leave everything you have ever known, and everything you have ever worked for? The time for your coronation draws nearer by the day, your eighteenth birthday the marker for when you are to inherit the crown."

_Though passive, the five people left in the room from the ball were listening intently, four in shock that their darling little empath was of royal descent. Some thing said, however, had the royal physician's mind turning over itself, searching desperately through years of knowledge trying to make a link._

_Median._

_The Westman had heard the word before, many times, when in reference to the arithmetic studies, and in the sciences, but he had also heard, once and in hushed whispers, the word used in a very different context._

_No matter which quarter one belonged to, everyone had heard of the mystery isle, the hidden land. Every so often, a ship would be travelling from one of the quarters for reasons of trade or visitation, and upon its arrival passengers and working crew would have vanished, though there had been no stops along the course. And sometimes, the entire ship, passengers and crew, would never arrive at all._

_It was said that they had been spirited away, taken to an uncharted island by the works of unknown magics._

_When he had first heard it, Kakei had dismissed the notion, placing it to people's hope that the ship hadn't sunk, or the people ending up overboard. The result of grief-stricken minds and no-more._

_There had been no pattern towards the people or the ships affected. People and ships from anyquarter._

_No one had ever been able to accurately tell when and where the disappearances occurred, only that they happened some where in the middle of the journey._

_Median. The middle point._

_The hushed whispers returned to his mind, and the psychic grasped desperately for the words that he had heard so many years ago. _

_Where had he been? The docks, taking a walk on his day off. _

_What had he been wearing? The soft yellow robe which Saiga had gifted to him. _

_Was he holding anything? No ... wait, he had been holding the remnants of some fruit. _

_What had he heard?_

_Diving back into that moment, Kakei briefly wondered if this was at all like what Kazahaya went through when his powers came into play. Replaying the memories in his head, the blond man found himself reliving the memories, walking down the docks._

_He could see the two men huddled closely together, not an odd sight for the way the docks attracted fierce winds. What had caught his attention with those two?_

"How could the Prince be missing?"

_There._

_That one sentence had caught his attention, and he had started listening, thinking it was his own prince that had disappeared from sight._

"He must have boarded one of the barges as it came by. Word is that his majesty is furious, so all of the off-landers need to keep an eye out for him. You know as well as I what'll happen if the prince o' Median is lost."

_And with that, Kakei had left, the mumblings of the two men telling only that Prince Rikuo wasn't the missing party._

_It had been a few days later that Kazahaya had appeared at a ball._

_At the time, the physician's concern had been to the child's survival, the words exchanged between two unknown men completely removed from his mind. Now however, ten years since he had heard them, the link was made._

_Kazahaya had run away from his homeland and come to the North._

_The very same young man whom the Westman's thoughts had been dwelling suddenly spoke up, answering the unknown woman's question in a voice barren of his usual brightness or cheer. _

"As I have stated from the first moment I was able, I do not hold, nor have I ever held, any attachment to the throne of Median."

_The woman grew irritated, but remained still, her eyes piercing the post-cognitive man before her._

"How can you say such? You were destined from the moment of your conception to take up the duties of the Kudo line. If not you, than who else is to rule Median?"

_The Northern Prince couldn't help but to place his gaze upon the man before him, the man who had saved him twice now, and was called his best friend. The idea of that same man being of identical status to his own still unable to become true in Rikuo's mind. In the Northern palace, Kazahaya had been given a multitude of duties, which he had never shied away from. Was the young man truly capable of forsaking familial and royal duty as the woman said?_

"You say who else as though there were no other candidates for the role. Those who want it. Those who feel they could do Median well. The women of the Kudo line." _The __woman__'__s __gaze __suddenly __seemed __scandalized, __obviously __the __idea __of __women __being __in __a __seat __of __authority __looked __down __upon __in __her __homeland. __Kazahaya__'__s __gaze __sharpened, __the __intense, __knowing __gaze __that __had __long __ago __caused __many __the __young __lady, __and __several __the __young __man, __to __make __their __confessions __to __the __empath._ "And of course, that includes you yourself, big sister."

_The tension in the air escalated; the words from Kazahaya's mouth unthinkable for the nature the boy had always displayed. Saiga could feel his hand clenching, the short nails biting into his skin. Kazahaya had always put forth that there was no-one for him to contact, had he not? Ever since he had first been asked by Kakei, Kazahaya had insisted that he was alone._

_Saiga's eyes, hidden behind their darkened spectacles, suddenly snapped open._

_No, the boy had never once stated that he had no family. Kazahaya's exact words from the day Kakei had asked rang through Saiga's mind and the hidden meaning behind them now clear._

"There is no-one I can contact."

_Can contact. If the young boy had made any contact with family or friends, the entire point of him running form his homeland would have been set to waste, and judging just from the woman, now apparently his adoptive son's sister, Median was a dangerous and violent place to be._

_Said sister was trembling, her fists shaking in reaction to being acknowledged by the young man in front of her. A dark, twisted smirk worked its way on her face and when she again spoke, her voice sounded desperate; haunted._

"I am a woman, brother, in no way suited to the throne; you know this. Even suggesting it shows that you have been in the outside far too long. It is not safe, little brother, you could get infected by them, and that's bad."

_The woman was sounding far less intimidating, her voice resembling that of a brainwashed child, told over and over that they must never disobey. The Queen actually examined the woman, and found quickly that she very easily was related to her friend. _

_Though the styling was vastly different, Kazahaya and his sister shared the exact same golden hair, hers long and straight, ending at her waist. They both held very lithe figures, though where Kazahaya's made him seem too thin; on the woman it enhanced her attributes of womanhood. Just as Kazahaya, the newcomer was wearing the robes of the North, a red and yellow dress with golden trim, followed by an embossed golden dragon on the front. And, finally, her eyes._

_The eyes that were so innocent and dear on Kazahaya, yet seemed so vindictive and cruel on her._

_Hazel eyes, with deep green flecks littering their depths._

"If it is bad to be in the North, then I don't wish to be right in Median, sister." _Kazahaya __finally __averted __his __eyes, __darting __them __to __the __prince __behind __him, __before __once __more __directing __his __gaze __to __the __woman __and __her __soldiers._ "For what point, other than to lead, have you also been taught as I was taught; economics, the sciences, politics, social studies. For what reason are you just as educated as I, if not for you to take the throne. Surely on your way here you would have seen the great opulence of the North. That is created by the current **Queen**. The North has no King at present, and even if it did, her Majesty would still be the one in charge."

_The young man's words seemed to send the young woman into a frenzy, and suddenly she screamed, clutching at the sides of her head trying to block him out. Without warning, the woman lashed out, a great flame snaking from her hands, flying in the paths created by her motions. The flames obediently followed her commands, travelling where they were directed, destroying all that came to block them regardless of who or what. Within seconds, the young woman had wiped out all of her men, their scorched corpses falling sordidly to the floor._

_Miraculously, and with a bit of singed hair from Saiga, the five had remained unharmed._

_As they stood, the woman began cackling, her laugh shrill and wild._

"Don't you see, brother? We still have the bonds of blood! Just as you gain control of your name, I gain control of mine! Do you not thirst to be able to use this power? The power born from our mutual birth?"

_So speaking, the woman flicked her hand open, creating a small ball of fire floating above her skin._

"As long as we are within hearing distance of one another, we have always had this power, brother. His Majesty, our Lord father, used to have us test ourselves against one another, remember?" _The __woman __suddenly __flung __her __hand __towards __the __young __man __she __spoke __to, __the __flame __following __her __command._ "And I was always the victor! My flame completely absorbs your wind Kazahaya!"

_The Northern Prince moved to grab the blond in front of him, but a single gesture and glance from his friend, stopped Rikuo in his tracks._

_Calmly, almost languidly, Kazahaya raised his own hand and made a snapping gesture with his wrist. The oncoming trail of fire suddenly changed course, the path of the flame moving away from the empath and the prince._

_The Queen and her two companions sighed in relief, that their friend family were safe. The intruder however was shocked, looking briefly to her hand before sending another burst of fire at her target._

_Once again Kazahaya deflected the attack, the fireball flying of in an opposite direction._

"Just as you said, sister; your flame absorbs my wind. But that does not make you the victor, given that I can redirect the flame, simply by giving it more 'food' to follow, an idea I had not yet formed when last we clashed." _The __woman __from __Median __grew __furious __and __sent __a __stream __of __fire __balls __towards __her __brother. __Kazahaya __raised __a __single __hand._ "And it is not all I have realised."

_Suddenly clenching his fist, Kazahaya's face grew soft, though still far more serious than what the Northerners and Westman were used to. The Median woman's attack abruptly stopped; the flames withdrawing into themselves before extinguishing. The woman stood in shock, once again shaking, though this time from fear. Kazahaya's voice rang through the destroyed space, clear, strong, and most definitely the voice of a ruler._

"Just as I can control and create the wind, I can cause it to disappear, leaving nothing for your flames to feed off. And my powers are not restricted to your flames, Kei."

_The woman recoiled, a hand rising in preparation of an attack that never came. She did nothing, said nothing, but stared at her brother. The other four were in shock, still unable to move despite the war that was waged between the two. It was as the girl had said earlier; they g ain control over their names; Kazahaya held sway over the air, the wind, and his sister, Kei held control over fire, no doubt the character of her name being the same deriving of Kakei's firefly._

_Tsukiko still stood behind the empath, her eyes still set on her brother's best friend. She had had no idea that Kazahaya was so strong. Kazahaya had always given the impression of being some one delicate and fragile, someone that they all needed to protect. And yet, without a glimmer of worry or weakness, Kazahaya was single handedly felling an opponent with no small means of power. How he had gotten this strong was a mystery._

_Or had he always been this strong, and they never let him stand on his own?_

_It was a standstill between the two born in the middle point. Kazahaya was obviously in a better position, his ability to create, control and kill the air giving him a clear upper hand. Yet he did not strike. Rikuo understood with every passing second that the empath would never strike to kill. Not only would he be forced to suffer the consequences of murder, let alone to murder of a family member, the boy's power would no doubt pick up the girls emotions as she was slain._

_If Kazahaya killed her, he would also be killed._

_That, however, quickly ceased to be a problem. A Vicious snarl from the gardens brought all their attention outside. It was one of many rebel bands, seeking the destruction of the monarchy to establish their own hierarchy. They began attacking, continuing what Kei and her men had started. _

_Arrows, spears, rocks and even men, came flying towards the two monarchs and the three around them, quickly followed on foot by the other brigands. Quickly raising both hands, as though he were pulling something from the ground, Kazahaya summoned a shield made from the air throughout the remainders of the hall._

_Taking the momentary surprise to their own advantage, both Saiga and the Northern Prince leapt to the attack, knocking several of the invaders to the ground and ensuring that they were not soon to rise. Kakei stayed close to the Queen guarding her from collateral damage and the few who managed to sneak past the two Northern men. Kei herself had already been knocked out of commission, choosing to defend herself from her brother as opposed to the rebels, and had been carried off to one of the horses._

_And Kazahaya._

_Both royals and the boy's adoptive parents kept glancing at the post-cognitive psychic, simultaneously worried for his safety and interested to see what he would do. Kazahaya was making a series of motions with his hands and body, not unlike that of a dance, and the resulting paths of wind knocked down all who strayed too near._

_The boy had been adorable. The young man had been a beauty. But the man before them now, had no words that would do him justice. He was both beautiful and handsome, strong and gentle, fierce and kind, a warrior yet a healer. All the men struck by his blades of the breeze were not cut, nor dying. The men hit by the whips of wind were not broken or dead. Those caught by the arrows of air were not pierced and not wounded. But none of them were able to attack any further._

_A deep voice rang through the night and all froze as it sounded._

"There is no way we will be able to follow through with our plans tonight. We shall retreat for now. But seeing as we have the young lady, we should bring along someone to make sure she isn't lonely, right?"

_The rebels started smirking and before another word could be uttered, a blast of smoke filled the air, destroying any and all sight._

_Kakei and Tsukiko drew closer together, Rikuo and Saiga standing back to back. It was then that they realised what the leader of the rebels meant._

"Kazahaya!"

_The four headed quickly to the gardens, just leaving the smoke nest in time to see an unconscious Kazahaya slung across the back of a horse as the rebels fled the scene._

_A single shimmer of silver shone beneath a curtain of gold._

_There was no possibility of catching up to the attackers, at least not safely. While the other started shaking in horror and sadness, Rikuo fell to his knees, and began punching the earth, leaving small indentations in the dirt._

_Again, he had failed to protect the one who meant the most to his heart. As the palace guards finally arrived at the scene after protecting all the guests and visitors, the Northern Prince let loose a howl that echoed through the dark night._

"KAZAHAYA!"

_**The tale has ended, just for now. When we resume, I shall tell you how. How the rest of the story goes. How from this moment the story flows. Kazahaya and Kei, taken by the rebeller. What shall I tell next?**_

_**The Storyteller.**_


	6. Returning

_**Time has passed, since I've told this tale. Once again I shall regale. Kazahaya stolen, a treasure gone. Darkness seeps into the castle, and it seeps in strong. Come listen to me children, the tale near reaches end. Minds can be over taken, but strong wills do not bend.**_

_Months had passed; months since Kazahaya was stolen away from the palace by nameless brigands who had yet to reappear anywhere. The palace seemed to have been dipped in ice, for how cold and dark it now seemed._

_But how was it to appear otherwise, when the light it once held was gone?_

_Efforts had been made to track down the ones responsible, but it proved a fruitless venture; the men had left nary a single mark of presence once they had left the city; disappearing from all sight._

_The Northern Prince held his head in his hands as another search party turned up empty._

_Kazahaya was truly gone..._

_Once more, he had failed to protect the one most dear to him._

* * *

><p><em>But the world keeps moving regardless.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was a mere three months to her Majesty's next birthday. Already had the Prince's passed, and so too had Kazahaya's. Both celebrated privately, and out of the public eye.<em>

_Just as the night when they had first met Kazahaya, a number of dignitaries were coming to celebrate the success of their treaties._

_And just as the night they first met Kazahaya, danger struck._

_A great explosion of magic forced its way through the ballroom, the guests running and scattering like sheep from the wolf. The two royals and their closest companions immediately grouped together, the Queen and her brother ordering the guards to lead the guests to safety._

_A familiar laugh echoed through the damaged hall._

"What true rulers you two are. Protecting all those people, while staying behind, to divert the intruders we are."

_The rebel leader laughed the same cruel vicious laugh he had when he had last appeared before the Northern Royalty._

_When he had taken Kazahaya and his sister._

_A fierce growl emerged from Rikuo's throat._

"You scum. It's bad enough that you stole one close to me, but you seek to also destroy our kingdom's relations with the other nations? As if I would allow it!"

_The young Prince's power had always been selective; one day the Prince would have the power to sever an entire forest down the deepest roots, the next it would be all he could do to snap the handle from a mug._

_Today the Prince was determined to sever the man's head from his neck._

_The Queen's eyes were alight with a fire so fierce it froze all in their tracks, and were chilled by an ice so cold it burned. Saiga moved into position to fight comfortably, and Kakei did the same, both more than prepared to kill to gain vengeance for their stolen child, it mattered not that Kazahaya was not their child by blood; they had been the ones to raise him, to clothe, feed and teach the boy, and to guide him as he grew._

_Before any movements could be made against the rebel faction invading the palace however, the Leader laughed once more, snapping his fingers together, summoning some one from deep within the ranks standing outside._

_Dressed in a grimy brown peasant's robe, barely sizable enough to fit him, the young unkempt man stood next to his leader, his dirty brown hair long and covering his face._

"Make them see their errors, **Wind Runner**."

_The young man leapt into action, streams of wind increasing his step, and blades formed from the element dashing forward to slice into his opponents, while the other rebels, armed with physical weapons and magics as well._

_Calculating the path the blades would follow, Kakei and Saiga dodged expertly; the physician and his lover moving swiftly to attack the rebels swarming in, in their bid to overrun the palace._

_Queen Tsukiko was versed in the blade and as such could enter a state where seemingly everything was in slow motion; moving to avoid damage and striking at those who were more then willing to attempt to throw her home and kingdom into chaos._

_The Prince however did not bother to dodge the strikes coming towards him. The one attacking him now was as guilty for taking Kazahaya as the leader and he would treat them with no mercy. Focusing on the pulses travelling towards him, Rikuo split them in twain with his power, the two slivers of air parting and creating a straight path to the caster._

_As the summoned fighter drew closer and closer to the Prince, Rikuo steadied his form and readied his powers. Closer and closer, and even closer still the wind user advanced until he was virtually on top of the prince. Feeling the slight buzz that entered his mind whenever he used his powers, the Northern Prince made to cut his assailant in half and move on to the leader when a sudden glimmer of silver caught his eye, hidden behind the hair on the right side of the young man's head._

_A glimmer of silver offset by a deep green._

_A rage unlike any but what the Prince had felt the night his most treasured had been stolen away burst into his mind and heart._

_They had already stolen Kazahaya to do the spirits only knew, but they have now returned, believing themselves invincible, and attacking again._

_But the one before him had dared take Kazahaya's earring. He had dared steal the proof of affection Rikuo had given the one he cared for the most._

_A swift clout in the young man's chest had the air forced from his lungs, the male collapsing onto the ground struggling to breath. Grabbing a lash of the males hair, Rikuo dragged the filthy strand upwards so he could see the face of the one before him._

_How his heart did grieve at what he found._

_A face so familiar, so very well loved, nose, cheeks and mouth just as remembered. And the eyes ... no the eyes were no longer the same, clouded as they were by the red tint of magic's hold. But it was without doubt._

"Kazahaya."

_Kakei and Saiga were by his side in an instant, Saiga restraining the boy, while Kakei verified if it was indeed their lost angel. Tsukiko soon joined them, her sword and Rikuo's power ensuring none of the brigands gained ground in their circle._

"Kazahaya, it's Kakei. You remember me don't you? Kazahaya."

_Kakei's voice was a mix of delight at seeing his lost son, and anguish at receiving no acknowledgement from his child. Saiga's voice rang thunderous through the hall._

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

_The Leader snarled, glaring disdainfully at the restrained Kazahaya before speaking in an almost bored tone._

"I didn't think he'd be overcome so easily. I had thought after sealing away his memories and emotions he'd be a proper weapon, especially once we found a way to constantly use his power. But I suppose the old adage is true; no matter how great the gift, if the gifted can't use it properly, then it's the same as not having it at all."

_Something snapped in Rikuo's mind, the break unleashing a darkness that Rikuo himself didn't know existed in him, let alone others. The Rebel Leader had almost caused Rikuo to kill Kazahaya, his most treasured and beloved. And then the leader had the gall to say that it was Kazahaya's fault. The leader kept speaking, unknowingly causing more and more of the darkness to rise into the Prince's heart._

"Did you know there are clans in this world that believe that twins are an ill omen, doomed to die soon after birth? It's thought that when twins are conceived, they battle each other in the womb, the winner gaining the powers of the one that lost and perished; if both are born, they are born with half the strength of a normal child and are unable to survive. We took a gamble on which twin was supposed to win in the two we took. We guessed the boy because he seemed to have better control, but really, the girl would've probably been better. Too late now though, she's already reached the hereafter by now. And so we're left with a weak pathetic piece o-AAAGH!"

_A harsh screech bellowed from the man's lips as his arm fell to the ground, blood spilling from the wound and forming a puddle on the ground below. Grasping desperately at the point his arm was once connected; the rebel leader stared incredulously at the now useless appendage resting on the blood soaked earth. Turning his gaze back to the five within the hall, his eyes met the fathomless dark brown that was held within the Northern Prince's glare. _

_Tsukiko, seeing the damage her brother had already done in his rage, rushed to her siblings side gently cooing calming words and sentences into his ears, though it was for naught as at that moment the prince was deaf to all but the words the rebel leader spoke._

_Kakei too tried to calm Rikuo, dashing in front of the royal and trying to avert the mans sight, but it was a fruitless venture for at that moment the prince was blind to all but where the rebel leader was._

_Another burst of the severing power, and the man's leg was gone below the knee._

_Using a sudden flare of an unknown power, the rebel leader began to float, the losing of his leg an obstacle able to be overcome. A sound not unlike a bark came from Rikuo's lips as he lunged forward past Kakei and started sprinting to the man he desired to kill._

_By this point only a few of the rebels were left; Rikuo's rage, Tsukiko's sword, Saiga's skill, Kakei's cunning, and even the blades of wind Kazahaya had sent at Rikuo which had been split, felling all but a handful of men. Those that survived were running, not to defend their leader but in retreat, none of them believing in their cause enough to truly risk their lives._

_Rikuo ran past these men, not even noticing their presence. All he could think of was ending the life of the man who started this all; ending the life of the man who had taken his Kazahaya away from him._

_The rebel leader snarled at his retreating forces before summoning a barrier around himself with a wicked grin on his lips. Rikuo kept advancing, his target drawing ever closer. He didn't even see the barrier; he didn't feel the magical presence humming through. But he did see that smirk, oh yes. He saw it and vowed to remove it._

_Just as he came close enough to the man to swing a fist to meet his face, a sudden pulse flashed through the air and forced him away, pushing him to the ground a good few metres from the man. Looking up and snarling at whoever forced him to stop, the sound caught in his throat as he saw Kazahaya standing between him and the rebel leader._

"Kazahaya."

_The darkness was suddenly dead, hidden once more behind mental barriers. The rebel leader suddenly burst out laughing, exclaiming that maybe the failure had some use after all. Rikuo didn't hear him, his attention solely on the young man who had managed to force his way from Saiga near iron grasp._

"Kazahaya."

"If you touched that barrier your arm would've burnt off."

_Rikuo started as the others all suddenly payed close attention. Had Kazahaya just spoken?_

"Kazahaya?"

_Hazel eyes with emeraldine flecks, no longer ruined by the red taint looked back at dark brown, an achingly familiar and loved smile curving those lips._

"If you're not careful Rikuo people will think you've gone mad."

_Kazahaya did not speak another word, he couldn't. Rikuo had suddenly risen from the ground and moved forward, embracing the smaller figure of the post-cognitive empath. Knowing he was at risk of reading the other males emotions and memories, Kazahaya tried to free himself from the hug, only to have Rikuo tighten his hold, freely sending all his emotions, thoughts and feelings into Kazahaya's awaiting consciousness._

_After a few precious moments Kazahaya took in a gasp of air, staring straight into Rikuo's eyes, trying to confirm whatever he had seen and felt. He appeared to confirm all in the princes gaze._

"Wind Runner! What are you doing you miserable fool! Kill that man and all the others! WIND RUNNER!"

_The angry voice of the rebel leader broke through the air, startling both Rikuo and Kazahaya back into awareness. Saiga, who had been recovering from a sudden head butt from Kazahaya was once more on his feet and swiftly joined the two younger men, Kakei and Tsukiko no more then a few steps behind him. _

"You mean to tell me you have some how broken the hold I had on you Wind Runner? Pathetic, you are nothing, why can't you just do as I damn well say?!"

_The four surrounding Kazahaya let out low growls, all preparing to strike at the fool before them, when Kazahaya suddenly spoke._

"You know, I actually kind of like that." _The others turned to him, confused. Kazahaya nodded, smiling once again._ "Yeah, I really like that." _The smile grew as wind suddenly surrounded him, elevating him from the ground._ "Wind Runner huh?"

_Utilizing a speed enhanced by the wind, Kazahaya dove forward, summoning multiple blades of wind at striking at the man who had for nearly a year kept him prisoner. As more and more strikes were made against the barrier, the rebel leader began sending pulses of his own out at Kazahaya. Seeing the attack, Rikuo once more split the power in half, diverting the damage from its intended target, freeing Kazahaya to send more blades against their foe. Tsukiko dashed forward, as did Kakei and Saiga when the barrier began to falter, all the man's power being spent on trying to fell the wind user._

_Rikuo too moved forward swiftly, but for a very different reason._

_He could see Kazahaya tiring, the young man's strength begin to fail. Just as the barrier fell and the rebel leader sent out a final strike, three different weapons dug deep into his flesh holding him in place. At just that moment Kazahaya's control over the wind faltered and stopped, the male falling from his mid-air perch, narrowly avoiding the final attempt made by the rebel leader. Rikuo caught his greatest friend and held him close, protecting the smaller male from any further injury his landing may have caused._

_Pulling their sword and daggers out from the dying mans body, Tsukiko, Kakei and Saiga moved to join the two youngest members of their group, Kakei and Tsukiko crying at Kazahaya's return and Saiga doing his best to even his breathing so he didn't join them in tears._

_Just as they reached the two, the rebel leader's voice spoke again, though it was barely a whisper and it was gurgled as the man coughed up blood._

"Impossible ... the royal family is weak ... always has been ... weak ... It may not be me ... but sure as the sun rises ... you shall be cut down ... and when you are, I shall laugh ... from heaven I shall laugh."

"You speak as though you deserve heaven."

_Still choking on the blood filling his throat, the man spoke once more to Saiga's words._

"I will die ... trying to redeem a once great kingdom ... what sin have I committed? No... It's not hell I shall go to."

_Kazahaya shakily stood and moved to where he was before the dying man._

"What? Are you going to preach ... preach righteously at me ... proclaiming all I have done as ... wrong?"

_Kazahaya shook his head as he reached into the folds of the peasant robe._

"I've no right to tell you what is right or wrong. But I shall not allow you to remain here."

_So saying, a small glass pendant was pulled from the robe, the leaders' eyes widening in shock before laughing until he finally passed. Kazahaya stood over the man and held the glass piece above him._

"Kei."

_Fire bloomed from the pendant and engulfed the corpse. A few silent moments passed, before all that remained, were ashes, which were swiftly blown away by the wind. _

* * *

><p><em>But the world doesn't stop moving for any man, no matter how great he may have been.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kazahaya had fallen into a deep, deep sleep after he had called upon the fire to cremate the mans body, sleeping for three long days. During that time, Kakei and Saiga saw to cleaning the males' body and bandaging his few injuries. His hair -now clean- once more shone like woven gold and free from the weighty dirt and grime framed his face nicely as it fell to his shoulders. His body -now clothed in a green silk tunic and black silk trousers- once more resembled the young man they all knew and loved.<em>

_As he slept, Rikuo remained at his side, always within earshot for when the young psychic woke, so that the one he treasured more than any other would not wake to loneliness. Kakei and Saiga were never far either, still attending to their duties but never straying too far from their newly regained son._

_Tsukiko herself was fulfilling her duties as queen, looking after economics, smoothing over the troubles the visiting dignitaries were suffering thanks to the attack, and trying to make a final choice for who her consort would be._

_When Kazahaya awoke, it was during one of the few times all four would stay with him, having completed their obligations for the moment and just confirming that he really was there, really was back with them._

_After many hugs, tears and kisses were shared, several questions came to the fore._

_What happened when Kazahaya was taken?_

_How was Kazahaya taken over?_

_How did Kazahaya summon fire? _

_What happened to Kei?_

_Kazahaya had no answer to the first question, he had been taken over while still unconscious. The other three questions were related however._

"While I was under their control, I could still hear and see but I had no power myself. The theory of twins that the leader spouted off ... it's believed in quite a few places, and some clans created ways to counteract the perceived threat of twins. They killed Kei and cremated her, not too dissimilar to what did to that man I would think, and used her ashes to make glass."

_Kazahaya fingered the glass pendant that Rikuo had returned to him as the four sitting around his bed stared in shock._

"Everything that Kei was has now been sealed into this fragile decoration. It serves the purpose of Kei being within earshot; it grants me control over my namesake. As a side-effect, I can use Kei's power as well, but my sister never was one to share unasked. I must call her name to be able to use her flames. Somehow, the leader created a thin rope that bound me to his whim. I wore it around my throat, and he mockingly threaded the pendant onto it."

_Kazahaya suddenly looked to Rikuo, a warm loving smile on his features._

"But it was broken when you snapped the cord."

_A moment's confusion was suddenly followed by the recollection of what had occurred. Just before Rikuo had noticed the emerald wing resting in Kazahaya's ear, he had felt the buzzing sensation he linked to using his power. The power to sever __**had**__ been used, but when his attention had drifted, the intended aim had shifted, by mere chance snapping the cord holding Kazahaya under sway instead of slicing his body in two._

_With all the movement that followed, the rope had fallen away from Kazahaya, freeing him from its power._

_A sudden call for Kakei as a physician rang through the room, and another call for the Queen soon followed. Leaning over to give Kazahaya another kiss on the forehead, the two quickly left to attend to their responsibilities. Saiga gave Kazahaya's hair a fond ruffle before he too stood, explaining that he had promised to help the gardening staff remove a rotted tree trunk, and they'd soon be hunting for him if he did not get going._

_With only himself and Kazahaya in the room, Rikuo shifted closer to the blond and cupped the boys' right cheek, his long fingers brushing against the jewelled piece in his ear._

"I almost hurt you."

_Kazahaya leaned into the touch, his own hand rising to rest beside the matching piece in Rikuo's left ear, another kind smile on his face._

"But you didn't and you didn't know, so there is nothing to blame. We are merely victims of tragic circumstance. But, if you'll allow me, I shall remain here, by your side."

_Rikuo pulled Kazahaya to him, embracing the man tightly, his hand tracing the hidden lines marking the wings on Kazahaya's back._

"I do Kazahaya. I never wish for you to leave me."

_Kazahaya looked up to his face, nervousness playing on his features. Taking a deep breath and clutching slightly at Rikuo's robe, Kazahaya spoke._

"Is what I read true? When you held me in the hall and I started reading you ... do you really ... I mean, with me, do you ..."

_Seeing that Kazahaya was having trouble bringing the words into the open, Rikuo leaned down slightly and brushed his lips across Kazahaya's. Pulling back to admire the blush that coloured the post-cognitive empath's cheeks, Rikuo allowed a smile to curl his lips as he spoke._

"With all my heart, I love you Kazahaya."

_**The two did swear by blood to remain, side by side, forever the same. Though tribulations and trials, they did face. They did stay forever in that place. T'was their seventieth summer, two decades past the other three, did these two men sleep for eternity. No children shared between them, their loyalty too strong to allow, involvement with another, and it does not matter now. Now these two souls rest, rejoined with family and friend. And now dear children this story, has reached the final end.**_

_**But do not worry I've many more, tales stored in my mind's cellar. Come and listen again later children.**_

_**The Storyteller.**_


End file.
